


Librarian/Book Shop Owner Castiel

by Pimento



Series: Art and Art Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fanart, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Librarian Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: A process GIF and the final piece for a work of digital fanart.Completed using a photograph of Misha Collins for reference purposes.Portrait style.Possibly the bookcover portrait for writer!Cas. Seriously wherever it takes your imagination.My art can be found here under the Art & Art Drabble Series as well as on Tumblr and Pillowfort. I'm Pimentogirl pretty much everywhere these days.





	Librarian/Book Shop Owner Castiel

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/44759945570/in/dateposted/)


End file.
